Going to Archery Camp!
by ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY
Summary: The Hunger Games crew, after watching thier own movie, decides, to go to Archery Camp!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all so much! This is the second story I have written, that kind of branches of the first one! I really hope you like it! AND, I AM NOT EVIL, I JUST LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE GET HURT, SO I CAN LAUGH!**

**Since there are no reviews yet, because that is immposible, because I am typing this right now, I can't put the longest reviewer in. I must make a shoutout to one of my friend MysitalNingaUnicorns! PLEASE READ HER STORYIES, EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FANDOM, IT IS STILL AN AWSOME STORY! **

**I LOVE ONEDIRECTION!**

**Laters,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY!**

* * *

"Welcome to Archery Camp," the camp counceler named Claire said. "This is where you will learn archery. You will have tons of fun here, as long as you behave!"

"Let's take attendence!" The other camp councler named Marvin said.

"Clove?"

"Here."

"Cato?"

"FUZZY SHORTS!" Cato yelled.

"What?" Marvin said.

"FUZZY SHORTS!"

"Just say here please."

"HERE!" Cato yelled.

"Peeta?"

...

"Peeta?"

...

"O.K. Peeta's not here!" Claire said.

"WHAT THE **** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Peeta yelled."

"Well, you should of said here. swettie."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"O.K." "Katniss?"

"Here"

"Finnick?"

"Is awsome!" Finnick said before getting elbowed in the side by Annie.

"JUST SAY HERE!" Claire yelled, making everyone shut up.

"Annie?"

"Here."

"Effie?"

"Present!"

"Haymitch?"

...?

...?

"He's to busy being drunk." Cato said.

"Well then. Rue?"

"Here!"

"And finally, Cinna!"

"Here!"

"Well, now I will send you to your cabins and tommorow we will start archery!"

"Cato, Peeta, and Finnick! You are in Cabin number 1!"

"This sucks," Cato said.

"Awsome", Finnick said, and turned to give Peeta his secret handshake!

"Annie, Katniss, Rue, and Clove! You are in Cabin number 2!"

"And finally, Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna! You are in Cabin number 3! "

"WHAT?" Hatmitch scremed, coming out of nowhere important.

* * *

**Cabin 1 Cato, Peeta, and Finnick!**

"Hey, Peeta, what do you want to do?" Finnick asked.

"I want to see what's in Cato's suitcase! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Peeta laughed.

"Why don't we look though it then?" Finnick said while heading over to pull Cato's suitcase out from under the bed.

"Um, I think they got the suitcases mixed up!" Finnick said, laughing.

"Why?" Peeta asked.

Finnick pulled out the suitcase all the way. It was decorated with pink unicorns, that were not just sparkly, they were coverd in pink fuzz.

"OMG! PINK FUZZY UNICORNS!" Peeta screached.

Finnick was still laughing when Cato walked back in, coming from the snack bar. He was holding ton's of candy.

"I can explain!" He said.

* * *

**Cabin 2 Annie, Katniss, Rue, and Clove!**

"So, why did you guys come here?" Katniss asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"IF YOU SPEAK ANOTHER WORD TO ME, I WILL KILL YOU AND BURY YOU SO DEEP THAT NO ONE WILL EVER FIND YOU!" Clove yelled at Katniss.

...

...

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Annie asked.

"I know!" Rue exclamied. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"O.K. Katniss you first! Truth or Dare?" Annie said.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to...um

...um...um...

kiss Cato!

"IF YOU TOUCH CATO, I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY, AND BURY YOU IN A OCEAN SO DEEP THAT ANYONE WHO DOES FIND YOU WILL DIE FROM A LACK OF OXYGEN!" Clove yelled.

(aquard scilence)

"Well, new dare for Katniss then Annie. " Rue said.

"O.K. I dare you to tell Peeta that you love him, and then break up with him tomorow at noon!" Annie said.

"O.K. I will! Now, my turn!" Katniss said.

**"Clove, Truth or Dare?"**

* * *

**SO, what will happen? How will Clove react?**

**I love you all! There will be a new chapter out on Thursday! REMEMBER, longest reviewer gets to be in my story!**

**Laters,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the feedback, and I'll get right to the thank yous:**

**J. Madison, thank you for being my first reviewer, on this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for supporting my story, I really appercieate it!**

**skyfoot21, thank you for reviewing, and giving me a few ideas for my story, (I love platypus ninjas!)**

**The future Mrs. Gail Mellark, it really makes me happy that somone was that excited for my story to come out! I love how all of my "fans" are so commited! Thanks for the ideas on preditions! **

**Paige Melark, Thank you, Thank you, thank you! Congrats, you are the longest reviewer! SO now, you will go to archery camp with them to! Thnak you so much for reading my storyies, alot of people do, but it is the people who stand out to me.**

* * *

**"Clove, Truth, or Dare?"**

...?

...?

Clove silently got up, walked out of the room, scremed, came back in and slapped Katniss right on her face. Then she left, and didn't come back.

"Well, that was weird." Annie said.

"I think we should play somthing else." Rue said.

* * *

**Cabin 3 Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna**

"This is the worst summer ever!" Haymitch exclamied.

Effie was not in the cabin, infact he didn't know where she was.

Cinna was sleeping.

* * *

**Cabin 1 Cato, Finnick, and Peeta**

"Fuzzy shorts," Peeta whispered.

"Peeta, I'm trying to sleep." Finnick said.

"I'll shoot you in the face, Finnick, and then I'll shoot Annie, and then I'll bring her back to life and shoot her again!" Peeta said.

...

"Cato?" Finnick asked.

"Cato?"

"I love PINK FUZZY UNICORNS!" Cato screamed.

"OMG, ME TOO!" Peeta said.

"Why did I have to get stuck in this cabin?" Finnick said.

* * *

**The next day!**

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to the archery feild, this is where-

"WE ALL KNOW THAT WE ARE GOING TO LEARN ARCHERY AT ARCHERY CAMP, YOU DUMBBUTT!" Peeta scremed.

"Well then, let's get started. Three people at a station." The camp counceler said.

Peeta, Finnick, and Annie were at station 1.

Katniss, Clove, and Rue were at station 2.

Effie, Cinna, and Haymitch were at station 3.

"Peeta, you hold the bow with your hands, not your feet." Annie said.

"I CAN HOLD THE BOW ANYWAY I WANT TO!" Peeta scremed.

Peeta shot the bow with his feet, and it landed, right in the bullseye.

"HOLY FUGDE CAKES!" Finnick scremed.

Then, out if the mist appered, PAIGE MELARK! (paige)

"Paige?" Katniss asked.

"Hey, is that the girl from the movies?" Cato asked.

"Yea, it is!" Clove said.

"She was goin to shoot me!" Cato said.

"IF YOU SHOOT CATO, I WILL SHOOT YOU!" Clove said.

...

"Hello Peeta, how are you?" Peeta said.

...

"O.K." Paige said.

"Well, everyone to the beach for some free time!" Marvin said.

* * *

**At the beach!**

"So, what are we going to do now?" Katniss asked.

Just then Peeta showed up in pink fuzzy shorts.

"HEY, ARE THOSE PINK FUZZY SHORTS?" Cato asked.

"Yea." Peeta said.

"I WANT SOME!" Cato yelled.

"Well you can't have mine!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH, COME AND GET ME!"

They chased each other around untill, the entire camp was ruined and everyone got kicked out!

THE END!


End file.
